Doll of Darkness
by HaleMcCkenna22
Summary: Alison and Jason are running from their past when they end up in Rosewood. Jason is pulled into the darkness of Rosewood. While Alison decides to reinvent herself, but can you really leave the past behind? Set pre-series


**A/N So this story is inspired by Spencer saying in episode 3x23 that she didn't even know Alison and sixth grade. This story is set in the summer between sixth and seventh. I don't own Pretty Little Liars please read and review let me know if you have any questions.**

"We thought we were running away from the grownups, and now we are the

grownups."- Margaret Atwood

Jason has a summer fling named CeCe who lives in a town called Rosewood, who Jason calls when they get off the bus from New York. The bruises around Jason's neck have turned purple on the hour bus ride over, and Alison can't quite meet his eye. Jason holds her hand like she's seven as they walk through the dark town of Rosewood, and Alison doesn't pull away.

"Jason," Alison said and was surprised to hear her voice sounded small and young.

Jason stopped walking, and let go of her hand, but still had yet to look at her.

"What?" He asked his voice still scratchy.

"What if dad calls the cops?" Alison said.

Jason finally meets her eye, and Alison is shocked to see he's terrified.

"I think CeCe lives this way," he says pulling her down a side street.

CeCe lives in an apartment in the center of town. Jason knocks on the door marked 812, theirs the sound of whispers, a giggle, and then footsteps. The door opens and a blond girl appears wearing nothing but a short pink robe appears blinking hazily.

"Oh I didn't think you'd be here until morning," CeCe said pulling at her rob self-consciously.

"Cee?" a male voice called.

A boy with short black hair appeared behind CeCe Alison noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. The boy squinted at them. Alison could only imagine how they looked Alison with her pajamas still on, wearing Jason's lettermen jacket, and Jason with his bruised face.

"What's going on?" the boy asked CeCe.

CeCe recovered quickly putting on a toothy white smile.

"My cousins I completely forgot- I'm shore you understand Eric, you're a peach," CeCe said running her hands along her chest.

"Alright," Eric said pulling on his shirt, "Call me."

CeCe kissed his check, "I will."

Once Eric had disappeared outside did the smile slipped from her lips.

"You look like shit," She said to Jason.

"Are you going to make us stand outside here all night CeCe?" Jason asked.

CeCe wordlessly held open the apartment door, and the brother and sister walked in. The apartment is like CeCe is flawless, shiny, and pulled together, and Alison instantly want to be just as flawless.

"You must be Ali," CeCe says shutting the door behind them.

Only Jason calls her Ali, but Alison finds herself not minding with CeCe.

"Yeah," Alison said smoothing down her dirty blond hair suddenly aware she must look a mess.

"Here let me show you to the bedroom," CeCe said smiling again her fake white smile.

Jason follows them not quite ready to let her out of his sight. The bed looks so plush and welcoming that Alison almost jumps right into it, but restrains herself.

"I'll get you some blankets," CeCe says softly disappearing down the long hallway.

Alison had a feeling that CeCe was just giving the brother and sister some alone time, and Alison was grateful because she had a million questions swilling around in her head. Jason spoke first though.

"Listen Ali we can't tell anyone about home, we need to lie," Jason said, "No one can know about last night _no one_ do you understand?"

"Think of it as a fresh start honey."

Alison whirled around to find CeCe standing in the doorway holding a pile of blankets.

"Beside look at it this way we can get you a whole new wardrobe," CeCe said her voice surgery sweet.

Jason kissed the top of her head goodnight, and as Alison climbed under the down comforter she thought that Jason didn't need to tell her to lie because she would speak of that night again. The image of her father's hands around Jason's neck seemed carved onto the inside of her eyelids. She shivered pulling the covers up to her chine feeling the phantom touches on her thighs of a man who was supposed to protect her.

Alison could hear CeCe and Jason whispering outside the door, and wondered if Jason was telling the beautiful blonde girl that Alison had sobbed for half of the bus ride, she hoped not. She didn't want to be viewed as weak, but maybe this her chance to change that she could be like CeCe cool collected, and strong. Her last thought as she closed her eyes was to do as CeCe said and start a fresh in the town of Rosewood.

(…)

"We should dye your hair," CeCe says.

The two of them are eating croissants, and reading French Vogue a sort of tradition they have developed over the last week. Jason has been sleeping in lately, and Alison was beginning to worry. They had spoken little about money and the future until CeCe suggested that Alison change her hair.

"Do you think so?" Alison asked fingering her dirty blonde hair.

"Defiantly it'll be a good way to make you look different in case-" CeCe said.

"You mean in case someone filed a police report," Alison said setting down her croissant no longer hungry.

CeCe grimaced her face contouring with concern. She reached out laying her hand on top of Alison's.

"I'm shore he didn't Ali, besides," She said smirking, "All the boys love a blonde."

The salon is the type of place that offers you champagne when you walk in the door.

"CeCe," a man with shoulder length family cries air kissing each her cheeks.

"Travis," CeCe coos.

"Who's this?" Travis said looking at Alison with a raised eyebrow.

Alison pulled self-consciously at the jean skirt and pink top CeCe had lent her.

"This is my duckling," CeCe said looping her arm over Ali's shoulder, "I want you to give her the royal treatment."

Travis led her over her his chair throwing a cape over her shoulder.

"You got a name duckling?" Travis asked with a smirk.

Alison blinked in surprise.

"Viviane," She said in her best alluring CeCe voice, "Viviane Darkbloom."

"What did you do to your hair?" Jason asks when they get home.

"Do you like it?" Alison said fingering her new blonde locks.

Jason frowns at her.

"I don't know," he said, "you look like CeCe."

Alison had never been happier, but Jason continued to stare at her.

"Doesn't she look like a doll Jace," CeCe said kissing his cheek.

"But she's _not_ a doll CeCe," Jason said pointy.

"Well _I_ like it," Alison said.

The two of them looked her in surpise.

"Here I made Lunch," Jason grunted handing her a tuna fish sandwich.

Alison stated at him since when did Jason make sandwiches?

"I spoke to your friend," Jason said to CeCe.

CeCe sat next to him on the couch while Alison sat cross-legged on by the coffee table.

"What he say?" CeCe asked.

"That his other friend is having a party I can sell at," Jason said shrugging.

Alison frowned at them sell what?

"What's his friend name?" CeCe asked stealing half of Alison's sandwich.

"Ian," Jason said.


End file.
